Due to the proliferation of 802.11 (Wi-Fi) devices and the corresponding needs by operators to deploy more Wi-Fi access points (APs), it is expected that future 802.11 (Wi-Fi) networks will typically be in high density environments. The current Wi-Fi channel access mechanism, carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA), is not efficient, however, when the number of accessing devices becomes very large. How to increase the efficiency of Wi-Fi networks in a high density environment is a concern of the present disclosure.